The Pinnacle
The Pinnacle is a mountain-themed level in Kid Chameleon. It is the first level in a secret detour within Stage 1, meaning it is the first non-compulsory level in the game, excluding elsewheres. Walkthrough To the upper left at the very beginning of the level there is a hidden teleporter which will save you a lot of trouble. It is located above and just to the right of the prize block containing the Red Stealth helmet. If you choose not to take it, you’ll have a long climb up to the top of the mountain. Unless you’re very nimble fingered, you WILL fall several times back to the bottom. The teleporter will take you to a point close (but not close enough!) to the top. Once you make it to the top, avoid the enemies as best you can (you’re going to need the hit points) and work your way rightward to a teleporter which will take you inside the mountain. Once inside (fig. 1), ignore the teleporter to your left, which simply brings you back to the previous teleporter you just came from. Now work your way through the interior of the mountain. Beware of the Dragons that may be hidden behind the waterfalls. Hopefully you will not have lost your Red Stealth helmet by the time you finally make it to the vertical passage with the steel blocks, as you need to break through a few rock blocks. There are two options. One is to break though on the very left, which takes you to a quicker path to the flag. The other is to break through on the right, where you’ll find a hidden room described in the secrets section below. Ignore the prize block above the rubber block, unless you absolutely, positively, NEED a single, solitary diamond. Either way, you’ll have to keep your Red Stealth helmet in order to break through to the flag, located on the bottom right of the map. Secrets *The first secret here is the teleporter at the very beginning of the level described in the walkthrough section. Take it unless you enjoy precision jumping. Note that because there is a clock down near the bottom, it is possible to teleport up, intentionally fall down, get another clock, teleport up again, then drop back down again and leave this portion of the stage with 9:59. * The second is a hole in the mountainside, giving you long drop to the last part of the stage. It is very well hidden and blasted hard to get into, since you need to jump off a rubber block. Alternatively, if you have a Red Stealth helmet and have revealed the hidden prize block below the passage, you can get a running start on them and jump into the passage. *The area inside the mountain with the vertical drop and the steel blocks contains a hidden passage on the right. You’ll see the passage by the ghost blocks inside the wall. There is another room with more prize blocks to the right of this passage, but you’ll have to take a running start through the last set of ghost blocks and jump in order to reach it. Alas, this entire secret contains nothing but diamonds. *If you take the longer route to the flag, (the right most path in the vertical steel block area), you'll encounter a chamber with a flying dragon and two prize blocks on the upper right that are seemingly impossible to reach. Apparently, it's possible to hop off the dragon to reach those two blocks, but it might not be worth the single ankh and diamond. Trivia * There are more Red Stealth helmets in this level than any other, a total of nine. * This is the first level that awards you a Path Bonus upon completion (if you're not counting the Plethora cheat on Blue Lake Woods 2, of course). * Since you can visit this level before Stormwalk Mountain, one can consider here to be the first appearance of the Driller. Category:Levels Category:Stage 1 Category:Mountain levels